Her Dragon
by Panda4lisa
Summary: Levy/Gajeel inter connected drabbles and one-shots. Updated! Gajeel comes home from a long mission to his girls.
1. Regret

This is my first FT Fanfic but I simply love this pairing! This story will feature oneshots, drabbles, and some connected pieces. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review :)

Red eyes scanned the guild hall in boredom, despite his best efforts the iron dragon couldn't help but watch her read.

She looked so intense as her brown eyes swept back and forth across her book.

"You should talk to her." The tiny black exceed offered to his obviously starring partner.

Gajeel gave a dismissive grunt and turned his gaze to Pantherlily. "Seriously what are you so damn afraid of?"

Gajeel snarled at the belittling tone "You got something to say to me cat?"

Lily glared hard at the iron dragon "Tell her how you feel you stubborn bastard. It worked for Natsu, are you going to lose to him?"

Gajeel growled low as he jumped to his feet, "it's not that simple."

Lily transformed and got in his partners face refusing to back down. "It is that simple you're just making it complicated. Are you telling me Salamander has more balls than you?"

Lily staggered back as their table exploded into splinters under an iron fist. Heads turned from around the guild at the unusual fight between the normally best friends.

Gajeel stood over his shocked partner and said in a dangerously low voice "The fire idiot didn't beat the life out of blondie and nail her to a fucking tree."

With that he turned and stormed out of the guild stopping only long enough to cast one sorrowful glance back at the object of his affection and heartache.

Meeting her confused searching gaze he quickly turned and exited the guild wondering when he became such a damn coward.

Walking aimlessly the dragon slayer let his thoughts wander back to the fateful night he sent a message to fairy tail.

Self loathing filled his already bleeding heart as he recalls the feel of her skin under his fists, the lifeless look of her normally vivid eyes as he crucified her.

So lost in his regrets he didn't notice the tiny, quiet footsteps approaching behind him…


	2. Regret Pt II

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really made my day when I saw them. Also thank you to HeartGold12 for the tip on the rating :) I think I rewrote this like 3 times but this is the end of this two-shot. Next few chapters will be more fluffy and humorous. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Gajeel smelled her before he heard her footsteps. <em>Why <em>_did__ it__ have__ to__ be __her,__ fuck__ today__ is__ not __my__ day_.

He came to a halt beside Magnolia River allowing her to catch up but he could not bring himself to face her.

Listening intently to the meek pitter patter of her feet, he inhaled deeply relishing her unique and intoxicating scent. Leather and lavender had forever been seared into him as well as her bright sunny attitude.

How? How had this tiny, innocent, naïve, beautiful woman so easily captivated his iron heart? How could her gaze cut through his bullshit and really see him for who and what he is? How could a single tear from her entrancing hazel eyes shatter walls he had spent so fucking long building around him?

She was all he would ever want in a woman, and yet she would forever be out of his reach. Life is not fair, and Kami sure has a sick sense of humor he thought bitterly.

Shaking his head slightly he realized she had been simply standing beside him for some time now in companionable silence. Sighing deeply he turned his gaze from the ground to the stars.

"Isn't it past your bed time shorty?" The script mage seemed to ignore his question entirely and moved in front of him.

"Gajeel please look at me." Slowly yet surely he lowered his gaze because he could never really deny her anything when she used that soft tone. "I talked to Lily..."

Her expression hit him harder than that fire eating moron ever had. The subtle lines of tear tracks and that damn look of hurt made his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

"There is a lot I need to say, and I don't really know how to… So please would you listen to me for awhile, would that be ok?"

Gajeel nodded dumbly afraid that his voice would fail him. She smiled softly at him and the relief was evident on her face.

"I was scarred you know? When you first joined Fairy Tail I tried so hard to accept you as my Nakama, but I was terrified. It wasn't that I held a grudge I had already forgiven you by then, but this irrational fear paralyzed me whenever I saw you."

The look of guilt and shame that flooded his face made her gently reach out and touch his arm.

"But I'm not scarred around you anymore Gajeel, I feel… well safe"

The look of utter confusion he sent her caused a few giggles despite herself and she tried without success to fight back her blush.

"You may have hurt me once but how many times have you protected me since then? You made it clear you wanted acceptance when Jet and Droy tried to fight you."

A grunt escaped him at the mention of her ever present lap dogs.

"They really went all out, and Laxus wasn't holding back that day either Gajeel. I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in front of me. You even tried to shield me when Laxus was casting fairy law… I just don't think you know how great of a guy you are! No one has ever called me incredible you know? I mean sure Erza or Mirajane but I never really felt confident in my magic until that day. Oh listen to me I'm rambling now!"

A subtle soft grin appeared on his face but was replaced with something akin to panic when she stepped forward and gave him a warm embrace.

"I just wanted to say thank you Gajeel." Patting her back awkwardly he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before fully returning the hug.

"Anytime shrimp." Gajeel let her go slowly and turned his gaze once more to the stars. Levy smiled brightly at him and then looked up into the beautiful night sky.

"Oi bookworm I should probably get you home, it's late." She nodded cheerfully before starting toward Fairy Hills, Gajeel at her side. Looking at his rugged grin and no longer angry eyes she was glad she found the courage to talk to him.

Gajeel couldn't stop the warm feeling in his chest when levy held onto to him as they passed a shady looking bar. Maybe just maybe he had a chance at her heart.

After walking the entire way in content silence they reached her apartment complex. Gajeel walked her to the front door and was about to turn around when he felt a tug on his arm.

Turning around his jaw dropped when Levy pulled him down standing on her tiptoes and placed a warm chaste kiss on his cheek.

Blushing tomato red the bluenette ran inside while yelling a hasty goodbye.

Walking alone back to his house he couldn't help the shit eating grin that had consumed his face. Tomorrow he was going to buy all the fucking fish his cat could eat.

* * *

><p>Just a reminder that the chapters are in no particular order, and certainly not any set genre. Thank you for reading and please dont forget to leave a review!<p> 


	3. Home is where the heart is

Hey everyone sorry for the wait, but I was really busy with the holidays and what not. I have the next four or five chapters planned out so updates should be coming quickly. This chapter is a change of pace and has a bit more Levy in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter I was aiming for some fluff! Thank you so much for your reviews I smiled from ear to ear reading them! Please enjoy reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Levy really couldn't help but smile softly at the precious sight before her.<p>

Her husband of five years was lying exhausted on their bed holding their daughter close to his chest as the two napped.

She would have almost missed her daughter on account of Gajeel's massive arms, had it not been for the tuft of blue hair sticking out from beneath his chin.

Moments like this made her stop and stare at how much her lover had changed from the man he was when they met. A ruthless mage had become a gruff but loving husband and father.

Her daughter seemed so content and happy lying there on his chest that Levy moved to join them.

After all she had sorely missed her dragon the past three weeks while he was away on a mission.

Hitomi had also been restless while her father was gone; the meek four year old was truly a daddy's girl.

From the moment she was born she had the iron mage wrapped securely around her finger.

Levy remembered the captivated look in his eyes the first time Hitomi reached her tiny arms forward with a bubbly smile and said dada.

A soft sigh escaped his wife as she curled into his side causing the iron dragon to blink open a gunmetal eye.

Uncoiling one of his arms he pulled her into his side, the script mage snuggled flush against him resting her head on his shoulder.

Turning his head slowly he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Miss me shorty?"

The bluenette could hear the razor grin in his voice as she snuggled closer. Smiling Levy lifted her head to his placing a warm kiss against his lips "We both did baka."

Gajeel pulled his girls closer and buried his face in his wife's hair, letting her soothing scent wash over him.

God he had missed them so much, long missions away had began to take too much of a toll on him. Slowly he began to trace lazy designs over her back.

Levy hugged him tightly a content mewl escaping her lips. "I love you, I'm so glad you're home." The dragon slayer smiled into his wife's hair as he tightened his hold on her.

Meeting her large hazel eyes he grinned down at her, "I love you too Levy."

And then Levy found herself being kissed senseless, apparently Gajeel had missed her just as much as she missed him.

Words could not describe how in love she was with the man holding her. He meant the world to her and she was so thankful for the life they shared together.

Clutching tightly to his shirt she lost herself in his touch, blushing like a schoolgirl when he pulled back and simply starred into her eyes.

Grinning like love struck teenagers the two were interrupted by a soft yawn as their daughter awoke.

Blinking open her red eyes that were every bit as large and beautiful as her mothers, Gajeel found himself starring at the other love of his life.

"Morning squirt you have a good nap?" The toddler nodded sleepily at her father before her eyes widened at his presence.

Suddenly she launched forwards glomping him for all she was worth, "Daddy's Home!"

Gajeel hugged both of his girls tightly to him as a chuckle escaped him at his daughters' antics. "Yeah sweetie I'm home."

* * *

><p>Yeah I know I made Gajeel a big softy in this but the way he interacts with Lily makes me think this isn't OOC. Next Chapter will be a serious one from Levys POV dealing with Gajeels dark past. Hope you enjoyed the read and don't forget to click the button below =P<p> 


End file.
